Loving Layla
by SiXxA.m
Summary: Femslash Kelly Kelly's thoughts on Layla Kelly/Layla


**Kelly Kelly's P.O.V.**

Me , Brooke , and Layla were practicing our first dance for the extreme expose. We pretty much had it down until they changed the song on us last minute. Layla was the clear leader of the group considering she's the only one out of the three that can actually dance. I'll even admit that , Brooke wouldn't however.

She believes she's the best and hottest dancer of the three. She's actually the most ignorant diva I've ever met , but if either of us would like to keep our jobs we had to look like the three of us were the best of friends.

I personally prefer Layla than Brooke. Layla's probably the sweetest diva I've met. I mean who wouldn't like Layla she's sweet , gorgeous , spontaneous , and she can move. I tried my best to hit every step Layla showed us until it was time for her solo. Me and Brooke stood in the background and watched.

I never really realized how great of a body she really has. I know I'm supposed to be counting out the rhythm so that I come in at the right time , but something like her makes it pretty difficult to keep a steady concentration. From her slender caramel colored calves to her firm tight thighs , not to forget that it all leads up to her phenomenal...I felt a sudden , but strong push. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Brookes face red with anger.

"Don't you know how to count Kelly. I mean your the one that suggested that we should count out the beats so we come in at the right time. I mean its like you have no sense of rhythm. I know your a blonde and all bu--"

"Woah there Brooke calm down Kelly made a small mistake it happens to everyone." , Layla said interrupting Brookes endless stream of bickering. Brooke threw her head back and let out an angry sigh.

"Fine , but I'm taking 5!" , Brooke then stormed off leaving me and Layla alone.

"Are you okay Kelly?" , Layla asked concerned extending her arm out to aid me.

"Uh , yea." , I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. She pulled me up all the way , I was so close to her though. I could feel her warm sweet breath along my jaw and her glossed lips just about touching mine. I felt so nervous just standing there so close to her starring deeply into her mesmerizing eyes. A grin spread across her face. She let out an innocent giggle.

"Well I'll see you in 5." , She said walking away from me. I watched her step by step as she walked down the hallway until I couldn't see her anymore. I walked the other way grabbing a bottle of water and I leaned on the wall drinking it. Thoughts of Layla clouded my head. I tried to block her out of my mind , but I stopped trying after I realized it was really no use.

"Thinking about someone Kelly?" , Brookes deep menacing voice brought me out of my day-dreaming and back to reality. She must of got over my little "mistake" if she was actually speaking to me again.

"What do you want Brooke?"

"I want to go back to my hotel room lock the door and not open it for Mickie as many times as she knocks on it just to ignore her little obnoxious voice , but that's just me. But I know what you really want or I guess I should put it as 'who' you really want." , What was she talking about? She knows what I want , or I guess who I want?  
I have no idea what shes talking about.

"Yup you want Layla." , so I guess that's who she was talking about...shes good. I opened my mouth to argue with her , but no words came out. Just the very thought of Layla made my throat dry. I took a sip of water and cleared my throat.

"I don't know what your talking about Brooke"

"Oh I think you do...Just admit it Kelly I saw the way you were starring at her during her solo. I actually took and extra step to the side just so I can bump into you and bring you back from your fantasy land"

"Woah , so you mean to tell me that you purposely bumped into me just so I could make a an idiot out of myself. Oh I see now you were just pretending to be infuriated at me just to bring Layla's attention to my mistake." , Yea she's good...but I'm better.

"Calm down blondey , I mean , wasn't I doing you a favor...I saw you two when I left. I've never seen you look so nervous and helpless. But to answer your question , yes I faked the whole thing just so she would notice...You know you have a higher vocabulary than I thought."

"Yea well think what you want to believe , but I have boyfriend and you know as well as anybody else that I'm not into chicks." , She starred at my lips with deep curiosity.Her eyes became wide and she started laughing hysterically.

"Wh-what?" , I asked a bit confused.

"Is that Layla's lip gloss on your lips?" , I swiped my lips with my index finger and looked at it seeing the pink shiny lip gloss that only Layla owns. Some of it must have wiped of on my lips when we were so close.

"Wow you and Layla were apparently doing a lot more than I saw." , She walked away from me flipping her hair as she turned the other way. She swayed her hips from side to side as she walked , because she claims it shows off her "proudest" features.

Who was I kidding I made a complete idiot out myself? I couldn't humiliate myself any further. Maybe I should just lie and say I can't practice because...well because...Ugh this is useless.  
I turned my head and saw Layla walking up the hallway. I starred at her body , admiring her once again. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad...

* * *

**I'm having a bit of writers block on my other story called 'A Shot at Love' so it might take me awhile to update it. But in the mean time please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
